La magie n'est pas la force la plus puissante
by malco
Summary: Après des années, Voldemort reviens à la vie grace au champion de Poudlard. Malheuresement pour lui, il n'est pas le seul à revenir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les originaux et ils sont nombreux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes : ceci est un simple essai, histoire de voir si l'inspiration est de retour.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un retour fracassant.

Poudlard, juin 1994.

« Que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs » ordonna le directeur les yeux toujours lumineux de colère. « Et écouter les préfets » rajouta-t-il stoppant de suite par ses paroles toutes protestations de la population estudiantine.

La situation venait de prendre une tournure vraiment surprenante et il se devait de protéger ses élèves. Ses yeux perçant se reposèrent vers les deux garçons au centre de toutes les discussions depuis leur retour.

Le vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers soufflait lourdement, récupérant des évènements suivant l'instant où il saisit le trophée ensorcelé, l'envoyant en un lieu bien moins accueillant que le parc protecteur du château. Encore sous le choc de sa dernière rencontre en date, il soutint un instant le regard du directeur avant tout comme lui de porter son attention vers son camarade d'infortune.

S'extrayant des bras protecteurs de ses parents toujours sous le chocs de son annonce, il se dirigea vers le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa capuche de retour sur son visage, l'obstruait beaucoup à la vision des nombreux sorciers présent le rendant encore plus intriguant. Tous désiraient ardemment des réponses et des explications et certains ne comptaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

«Vous allez tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'occupera de vos blessures. Nous parlerons alors à ce moment » décréta le directeur sauvant les deux garçons d'explications et s'inquiétant également des blessures que le champion de Poudlard arborait en divers endroits témoins des dures épreuves précédentes.

« Oui professeur, nous y allons » répondit le jeune sorcier enlevant toute objection de son compagnon qu'il savait ni blessé ni souffrant d'aucun traumatisme.

« Dumbledore, j'exige des explications » se fit entendre la voix du ministre dans la foule.

Le directeur soupira craignant déjà les complications futurs. Le ministre trop attaché à son pouvoir allait posé de nombreux problèmes et Dumbledore ne désirait pas perdre son temps en discours aussi futile que stérile avec lui.

« Laissons ces deux garçons se soigner avant de les interroger Cornélius. Après une fois calme et détendu, leur histoire en sera plus compréhensible pour nous. Non! » proposa-t-il, le ministre stoppant de lui même ne trouvant pas de suite un argument en sa faveur.

« Leur santé passe avant tout en effet. Mais je veux êtres présent lors des interrogatoires et pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le ministère puisse faire la lumière sur ce petit incident » exigea-t-il, peu désireux de laissé le champs libre à un adversaire politique plus que crédible.

« Très bien Cornélius mais laissons les se reposer avant » la tension entre les deux sorciers se détendit légèrement mais beaucoup comprirent que le statu-quo entre les deux hommes venait de voler en éclat et que leur rapport ne sera plus jamais le même, au détriment du plus grand bien comme le craignait déjà le directeur.

«S'il est vraiment de retour que ferons nous Albus? » demanda sa directrice adjointe anxieuse à ses côtés.

« Nous ferons ce que nous devons tout simplement Minerva. Cette situation était malheureusement possible et nous la vivons en ce moment je le crains. »

« Vous avez toujours pensé son retour comme possible donc » comprit le petit professeur Flitwick prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Le problème est de savoir comment c'est possible » médita-t-il ignorant la réel connaissance Dumbledore à ce sujet.

« La magie rend possible beaucoup de chose Filius pour le meilleur et le pire malheureusement. »

« Vrai mais je me demande qui a transformé la coupe en portoloin » les yeux posés sur la dite coupe, le professeur venait tout juste d'analysé en effet. « Qui l'a mis en place Albus? Karkarof? » demanda-t-il de suite n'ignorant pas le passé du directeur de Durmstang ni sa disparition suite à l'ensorcellement de son champion. Rogue à ses côtés ne réagit pas à cette allusion connaissant la raison du départ de Karkarof.

« Non, Filius nous avons fait attention que lui et Madame Maxime ne l'approche pas. Ils avaient déjà bien aidé lors des deux premières tâches leur champion » répondit Minerva avant d'ajouter. « C'est Alastor qui l'a placé. D'ailleurs où est-il? » demanda-t-elle tournant la tête mais ne le voyant pas parmi les sorciers encore dans la parc avec eux.

« Albus... »

* * *

Mais le directeur ne répondit pas et son visage troubla les deux professeurs. Ils virent les yeux bleus du vieil homme se teindre d'une colère connu de peu avant de le voir partir vers l'école. Les paroles ne servaient à rien car ils venaient de réaliser que leur ami Maugrey devait avoir une responsabilité des actes de non seulement la journée mais peut-être également de l'année.

Passant les grandes portes et se déplaçant vers la salle du professeur de DCFM, Dumbledore stoppa net. Pris d'un doute soudain et se maudissant, il se retournant surprenant ses suivants et pris la direction de l'infirmerie pressant le pas une nouvelle fois. À porté d'oreille de la dite salle, il augmenta la cadence en entendant un bruit de combat dans la salle. Sortant la porte de ses charnières d'un mouvement souple de baguette et les yeux lumineux il pénétra dans la pièce près à combattre et aidé les occupants. Mais cela il n'en eut pas le loisir. Le combat prit fin juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

Les quatre professeurs furent choqués en contemplant le spectacle devant leurs yeux. Une tornade n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Le mobilier se trouvait aux quatre coins de la pièces pratiquement dans les murs laissant une zone découverte au centre de la pièce où se trouvaient juste deux personnes. Maugrey était l'une d'elle, à terre, sa fausse jambe coupé en deux morceaux gisant près de lui. On ne décelait pas d'autres blessures mais l'inconscience dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait en cacher.

Le garçon debout près de lui ne le quitta pas du regard même avec l'entré du directeur. Il semblait même ignoré les quatre sorciers qui le fixaient avec suspicion.

« Bien nous allons avoir des réponses maintenant » la voix redevenu douce du directeur cassa le silence, libérant alors les paroles qui emplirent comme le déferlement d'un fleuve dans la salle.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient à présent dans leur lit sous l'observation de l'infirmière encore sous le choc de l'attaque de Maugrey. Dumbledore dès son arrivé avait réparé facilement la pièce et remit sur pied la pauvre infirmière heureusement simplement étourdit. On l'entendait néanmoins murmurer des paroles mauvaises envers le sorcier retenu au sol par le directeur.

« Comment se portent nos deux patients? » demanda-t-il soucieux

« Diggory s'en remettra. Il n'a pas subit heureusement d'autres dommages lors de cette attaque. Mais ses dommages restent importants. » expliqua-t-elle provoquant un murmure des parents du garçon qui rétablit eux aussi de l'attaque du faux Maugrey s'inquiétaient pour leur fils.

« Pas d'inquiétude Amos, Cédric est en bonne main » les rassura Albus, Amos acquiesçant de la tête. Un mot de Dumbledore parvenait à faire beaucoup de chose.

« L'autre n'a visiblement ni problème ni blessure » poursuivit l'infirmière passant au second patient. « Ma première impression, il est en parfaite santé excepté qu'il ne semble pas parler »

« C'est inquiétant en effet. Cause d'un sort? » l'interrogea le directeur

« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais.... »

« Excusez moi mais je pense qu'il ne comprenne pas tout quand on lui parle » intervint Cédric nerveux à l'idée de les interrompre.

« ça semble possible » fut la seul réaction du directeur ses yeux sur le garçon assis dans son lit agaçant l'infirmière par cette seul action.

Il allait rajouté quelque chose quand un son rauque attira l'attention de tous, les faisant se retourner vers l'homme toujours à terre qui se réveillait.

« Enfin! » décréta le directeur son regard porté cette fois vers l'homme qui déglutit malgré l'arrogance marqué sur son visage.

* * *

« Êtes vous certaine Minerva qu'il s'agisse de lui? »

« Selon Albus, oui Rémus et non je ne sais pas comment c'est possible comme je vous l'ai déjà dit » répondit la directrice adjointe à la fois agacé de devoir se répéter et compréhensive devant la réaction énergique du sorcier et de son chien. Le pire, le chien se trouvait être le plus excité et nerveux des deux.

Alors que le mangemort reconnaissable à sa marque venait de se réveiller, Albus l'envoya les appeler expliquant rapidement la situation. Ils arrivèrent de suite excité par l'annonce et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Quand l'étrange cortège arriva enfin devant, des cris les accueillir alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le couloir. Ils se regardèrent se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant apparaître Severus Rogue un rictus de dégout encore plus visible sur le visage en les apercevant ainsi que Filius Flitwick. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot avant de se séparer.

« A Minerva vous voilà » se réjouit le directeur en les voyant « et avec nos amis » ses yeux pétillants d'une malice de nouveau présente.

« Entrez nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Severus et Filius vont chercher se pauvre Maugrey » ses yeux dérivants vers l'homme toujours à terre maintenu par contrainte magique et qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'aurore.

« Barty Croupton Jr ici présent l'a enfermé dans sa malle depuis le début septembre. Il a également les problèmes depuis lors » expliqua-t-il, les sorciers acquiesçant, les yeux attirés par la marque des ténèbres bien visible sur le bras de l'homme.

« Il a été assez loquace, fière qu'il est d'être parvenu à faire revivre son maître » rajouta-t-il provoquant un hoquet de stupeur par Minerva.

« Vous êtes donc bien certain Albus? Il n'y a pas d'erreur? » demanda-t-elle encore plus soucieuse.

« L'histoire que Mr Diggory nous a compté va dans ce sens et seule était déjà suffisante pour moi. Sans oublier que nous avons un autre signe.... » finit-il par murmurer, son regard passant du jeune Poufsouffle dans son lit à l'autre garçon, dans l'autre lit assis les yeux toujours fermé, comme ailleurs en ce moment.

Tous les sorciers libres de mouvement regardèrent le garçon se posant des questions similaires. Celui-ci se sachant observer, ouvrit tranquillement les yeux contemplant les nouveaux arrivants et les liants aussitôt avec les sensations perçues lors de leur arrivé. Cette simple action provoqua un grand désarroi comme il le sentit provenant de l'homme et du drôle d'animal avec lui. Ses yeux restèrent sur eux deux s'interrogeant sur le lien qu'il ressentait avec eux. Il les scruta autant qu'il le pouvait avant que les discussions ne reprennent.

« Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Avec des lunettes c'est le portrait de James » finit par lâcher Rémus, sa première pensé quand il le vit.

« Oui excepté les yeux et … sa cicatrice » rajouta Albus attirant aux yeux de tous la cicatrice qu'aucuns sorciers n'avaient contemplé depuis 10 ans.

« Voldemort est de retour et Harry l'accompagne » les mots du directeur frappant les murs comme un fait véridique.


	2. Des explications s'imposent

Note : Merci à tous les lecteurs. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce second chapitre qui donne des informations sur l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des explications s'imposent.

_« Harry Potter le véritable vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers »_

Par Rita Skeeter

_« Le tournoi des trois sorciers s'est terminé d'une façon que personne y compris votre fidèle servante pouvait imaginer. La dernière tâche du tournoi avait pourtant débuter de façon tout à normal. Le champion de Poudlard, dernier avant son entré dans le labyrinthe, parvint après de nombreux exploits à arriver le premier devant la coupe de feu. Entre temps, les deux autres concurrents se sont neutralisés lui laissant alors le champs libre. La suite est confuse y compris pour moi et ce n'est pas les élucubrations que ce pauvre Cédric Diggory à crier en arrivant avec la coupe qui nous permet d'expliquer tous les évènements._

_L'information importante que je suis la première à vous livrer car étant la seule à l'avoir vérifié, est le retour du survivant Harry Potter. _

_Je ne vous compterai pas l'histoire du survivant, bien connu, mais vous orientes déjà vers mon livre : Histoires et secrets des sorciers corrompus. _

_Par contre je vous pose la question où se trouvait le survivant depuis près de 10ans et pourquoi son retour aujourd'hui. Selon des sources au ministère, Albus Dumbledore le directeur actuel de Poudlard connait les réponses mais refuse obstinément d'y répondre._

_Pour les personnes l'ignorant, le jeune Harry fut confié par les ordres de Dumbledore au soin aimant de sa famille du côté de sa mère. Je rappelle que Lily Potter était d'origine moldu. Je me demande donc bien la raison pour laquelle un sorcier aussi célèbre que le survivant alla vivre avec des simples moldus. Le ministre lui même se leva contre cette idée mais Dumbledore ne broncha pas, refusant de le confier à une autre personne. Et cela au désespoir des nombreuses familles de sorciers purs désireuses de donner une vie stable au jeune orphelin. Je me souviens d'ailleurs avoir rencontré une famille bien connu qui ne refuse jamais d'apporter son aide envers les plus démuni, les Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy me l'a encore répété lors de notre dernière rencontre quand je lui ai annoncé le retour du survivant. _

_Ces mots furent : En aucune façon, Harry Potter devait être confié à des moldus. A quoi a pensé Dumbledore en l'y plaçant? _

_C'est justement la question que je me pose depuis des années. En 1985, alors que le survivant n'avait jamais été revu, a eut lieu un fait incroyable. En effet ce fut durant cet été que le ministère envoya sans le savoir au domicile du survivant une équipe pour enquêter sur une explosion de magie jugé comme non-contrôlé. L'équipe des trois sorciers dont un oubliator furent accueillit par un Dumbledore désorienté par l'âge. Le directeur ne donna pas d'explication mais une chose était certaine, Harry Potter n'était pas présent chez lui. Sa famille interrogé tout de suite ne donna pas non plus d'explications. Visiblement ils obéissaient à Dumbledore et ne voulurent pas non plus donner des informations sur les quatre années passées avec le survivant. _

_Personnellement je me pose un grand nombre de questions sur cet incident. Tous les capteurs magiques de surveillance, plus que la normal d'ailleurs, ne fonctionnaient plus. Quelque soit l'origine de l'incident magique, il fut suffisamment puissant pour les neutraliser. Le personnel envoyé pour enquêter ne parvint pas à en trouver la cause. La conséquence première fut la disparition de Harry Potter. À l'époque certains personnes pensaient qu'il avait rejoint ses parents car pas une seule trace même dans les restes de la maison qui je vous le rappelle fut partiellement détruite ne prouvait sa présence. Pour cette raison, je fut la première à évoquer l'hypothèse que le survivant ne fut jamais placé chez sa famille moldu. Et que toute l'histoire fut imaginé par Dumbledore afin de pouvoir le contrôler par la suite. Le directeur réfuta toujours cette idée mais le retour de Harry Potter au bon moment à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers va dans ce sens. _

_Albus Dumbledore nous doit beaucoup de réponses et j'espère bien qu'il obéira aux ordres du ministre en nous les divulguant. Je tiens à préciser que malgré mon insistance, il refuse de répondre obstinément à mes demandes d'entretiens. _

_Espérons surtout pour le bien d'Harry Potter que non seulement ses réponses arrivent rapidement mais qu'également il soit placé au près d'une famille aimante et stable, comme les Malfoy par exemple. Pour le moment, à défaut de famille vivante ou présente, c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui assurent la tutelle temporaire du survivant. Compte tenu des éléments précédents, c'est encore un abus d'autorité devant lequel nous nous devons de protester. Harry Potter ayant subit un grand nombre de traumatismes dans sa courte vie, il est préférable et salutaire pour son bien d'être bien entouré. _

_J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard car des séquelles sont envisagés et fortement possibles. Malheureusement il est peut-être déjà bien trop tard. En effet à l'heure où vous lisez ses lignes, Harry Potter souffre. Il ne peut pas parler et n'a pas émit la moindre parole.... »_

« Comment ose-t-elle écrire de telles inepties sur le directeur! » se plaignit Cédric Diggory, ses mains crispé sur l'édition de la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il lisait.

« Et comment elle peut savoir certaines informations sur Harry » rajouta-t-il son regard se portant sur son compagnon d'infirmerie. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne semblait pas l'écouter, toujours assis en tailleur sur son lit à l'horreur de l'infirmière. Plusieurs fois depuis son arrivé le jour précédent elle lui avait demandé de rester allongé. Il obtempérait toujours mais reprenait sa position initiale dès qu'elle s'éclipsait. Ne souffrant pas de blessures en tout cas physique, elle le laissait faire à sa guise comprenant que le principal résidait en sa simple présence à l'infirmerie à défaut d'ailleurs.

Depuis des années de pratiques à l'école, elle avait assisté à des cas des plus improbables par son métier, choquants parfois. Rien ne l'avait préparé pourtant à la réaction du ministre, en plein milieu de la nuit. Malgré les paroles de Fudge et les dires de l'infâme article de Skeeter de ce matin, elle gardait un respect total envers le directeur. Toutes les informations ne reposaient pas entre ses mains mais tout comme l'article le suggérait, le retour de son second patient si peu coopératif soit il, se voyait comme signe.

* * *

« La seule vérité possible dans tout çà » pensa la directrice adjointe alors qu'elle lisait une nouvelle fois l'article. Il n'y avait pas que l'infirmière qui se posait des questions sur les sources de Rita Skeeter.

« Curieusement le passé trouble de Malfoy n'est pas une fois évoqué » dit Filius assis à ses côtés dans le bureau du directeur installé en face d'eux.

« Pas étonnant avec l'argent qu'il dépense depuis des années pour faire plaisir à ses amis du ministère » commenta-t-elle recevant un regard approbateur du directeur.

« Je ne préfère pas imaginé de laisser Harry avec lui. Je ne le permettrai pas Albus, pas cette fois. » assura-t-elle arborant son ton pincé et sérieux bien connu de ses élèves.

« Cette éventualité ne se posera pas. Pour le moment Harry est sous la tutelle de l'école et donc de la mienne »

« Oui mais pour combien de temps. Les élèves partent de quelques jours et il ne pourra pas rester ici. Il doit aller dans une maison sûre. Et nous devons envisager que faire avec lui, il doit être formé » déclara Minerva concerné par le bien être du garçon.

« Pas chez ses moldu Albus. Pas encore » rajouta-t-elle son ton n'envisageant pas de la contrarier.

Sa réaction surpris Filius qui ne connaissait pas un tel comportement de sa collègue. Albus lui sourit tout simplement.

« Je suis conscient que de le laisser là-bas ne fut pas une de mes meilleures idées Minerva » un voile obscur lui couvrant les yeux. « Mais j'ai fait alors ce qui me paraissait le mieux pour lui. Grandir dans notre monde n'aurait pas été bénéfique pour son avenir et je le pense toujours. Nous serons toujours pour cette raison en désaccord. Même si les Dursley ne se sont pas comportés comme je le souhaitais. C'est mon erreur et je dois l'assumer. Mais le plus important à présent est de former Harry pour qu'il puisse venir à Poudlard pour la prochaine rentrer. C'est également pour cette autre raison que je voulais vous voir » expliqua-t-il dévoilant une raison supplémentaire de cette réunion.

« Albus même en le préparant dans quelles classe, où comptez vous le mettre. Pas avec des premières années c'est inconcevable. » protesta le professeur d'enchantement.

« Je comptais le mettre dans sa classe d'origine. Avec les cinquièmes années » avoua-t-il surprenant ses deux professeurs, vision qui le fit sourire légèrement.

« Il ne sera jamais à niveau enfin Albus. Même avec des cours soutenus durant toutes les vacances pas même vous ne pourriez le faire » les paroles de Minerva ne voulait pas être blessantes elle se retint réalisant ses dernières paroles.

« Pas d'inquiétude Minerva. Même moi en effet ne pourrait pas apprendre au tant de chose en si peu de temps. Néanmoins il peut apprendre suffisamment pour suivre une partie des cours » expliqua-t-il conscient du travaille malgré tout qu'il allait demandé au garçon.

« Que savez vous Albus sur Harry pour en être si certain? » l'interrogea Filius intrigué tout comme Minerva. « Pas simplement l'héritage de ses parents, je me trompe? »

« Juste la certitude et la conviction qu'il peut obtenir un niveau suffisant. En dessous de la normal certes mais suffisant. Je sens beaucoup de compétence et autre chose » murmura-t-il intéressant encore plus les deux enseignants.

« Je ne veux pas être défaitiste mais il ne connait rien à la magie. Il était chez des moldus et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a étudié et son niveau général. Un changement de monde de cette importance peut être traumatisant. Avec le retour de vous-savez-qui et le comportement du ministre envers nous, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit... »

« Justement Minerva. Il est primordial que Harry soit formé dans les plus bref délais. Même si Fudge tente de nous faire tomber de notre balai, il serait mal vu de sa par d'empêcher le survivant de retrouver ses racines et d'apprendre la magie. Je vais essayer d'attirer les regards sur moi et non sur lui. Je suis fort conscient que nous avons peu de temps pour le préparer mais nous devons le faire. Il pourra progresser qu'uniquement avec des personnes de son âge. Même si au début de la prochaine année il est en retard par rapport aux autres, il évoluera plus rapidement qu'avec des camarades plus jeunes. »

«C'est acceptable Albus. Il sera ici à Poudlard pour étudier et donc en sécurité cet été. Un problème de poids en moins pour nous, mais le ministère devra accepté ce fait. Normalement les élèves ne restent pas durant ces vacances scolaires. » lui rappela Minerva soulagé d'avoir trouver une sécurité relative pour le jeune garçon.

« Pas de problème de ce côté. L'aura du survivant nous aidera. Je me charge du ministère. Néanmoins vous avez raison Minerva. Il n'est pas judicieux qu'Harry reste ici en dehors des cours. Il apprendra autant sur la magie au contact d'autres sorciers surtout de son age. »

« Tout comme Diggory. Ils semblent se comprendre à ce que j'ai vu »

« Oui. Ils sont passés par une dure épreuve tous les deux, bien plus que ce qu'ils nous ont raconté. » un soucis de plus visible sur son visage au souvenir de l'histoire que le Poufsouffle lui avait compté.

« Difficile à croire que Diggory nous mente. L'histoire est bien trop noir même si je le préfèrerais » avoua Filius ne surprenant pas le directeur.

« Il dit la vérité mais … pas tout » soupira Albus. Tout n'avait pas été divulgué, il le sentait. Cédric ne mentait pas mais ne disait pas tout. Connaissant la nature du jeune homme il devait posséder une raison valable. De plus tout le monde gardait des secrets, lui Albus Dumbledore le premier.

« Dans ce cas nous devons lui faire confiance nous n'avons pas le choix Albus. Et espérons qu'il ne nous déçoive pas mais si je ne doute pas » Les paroles de son adjointe allant dans son sens, Albus approuva de la tête.

« Minerva je vous laisse la tâche de parler aux autres professeurs à propos de Harry. J'aimerais si possible qu'ils puissent lui parler au moins une fois quand ils seront disponibles. Afin de lui présenter les différentes aspects de la magie » lui demanda-t-il, réfléchissant déjà à la prochaine réunion avec Rogue. Le professeur de potion venait juste de revenir d'un entretient tardif avec Voldemort.

« Quand son problème d'élocution sera réglé Albus! » répondit-elle plus soucieuse à la pensé de cet handicap sûrement passager du survivant.

« Quelque chose me dit que bientôt cela sera une histoire ancienne Minerva »

« Pourquoi donc Albus? » lui demanda Filius surpris par cette déclaration

« Il est parvenu à se faire comprendre par Cédric et je pense donc qu'il comprend en partie quand on lui parle. Il suffit d'attendre »

« Comment c'est possible? Un sort? »

« Je l'ignore Filius mais comme je l'ai dit avec la magie peu est impossible, peu »


End file.
